Miko No More
by Cobaingirl2428
Summary: it was dark cold and she was chained to the wall. she was also not alone across the room were Golden eyes staring at her looking down oh god she was also naked having no idea how she got here and why was she naked (looking for a new beta pm me)
1. Chapter 1

Miko no more

chapter 1

this will be told in shorter clips between 300 to 500 words at a time please let me know what you

think.

"talking"

'thought'

"beast"

'why is it so cold?' she thought

slowly she opened her eyes her head was pounding. It was very dark in here as she went to move

she heard chains moving glancing down. There was a chain around her was it that from what she

guess went all the way to the wall. Trying to use her reiki her skin started to burn.

"damn my powers wont work with this chain" Kagome whispered to herself

looking back around to see if she could find anything to help her escape. She saw golden eyes

across the room.

'I am not alone' she thought

"who's there and where are we are you the one holding me here" Kagome asked

"tis not I that holds you here miko" he replied to her

"who are you ?" she asked curiously

"do you not know who I am by the sound of my voice miko" he asked

"lord Sesshomaru" Kagome questioned

"yes indeed" he said

" how did you get caught" she asked

"i was wounded and unconscious last I remembered before waking up here" he said

"OK do you know who has us chained up here" she asked

" no but I have a good assumption it is Naraku" he said

"how long have we been here or you for that matter" Kagome asked

"you arrived last night I have been here four days now I believe hard to tell time when you cannot

see outside" he stated

" great im gonna miss my math test"Kagome said In a panic

"you are educated?" he asked


	2. Chapter 2

Miko no more

Chapter 2

"talking"

'thought'

"Yes" Kagome said

"I was unaware" Sesshomaru said

"Where I come from you have to have an education" Kagome said

"And where would you be from" Sesshomaru asked her

"I thought you already knew where I was from?" she asked

"No, it has not been told to me" he said or "I wouldn't have asked if I had known, _miko."_

"I'm from 500 years in the future, I travel through the bone eater's well" she said

"500 years in the future?" he asked curiously

"I know it's hard to believe" she said

"Very" he said, "though, it would explain your whorish clothing." you where.

"That's my school uniform, thank you very much. All the female students are required to wear that in my time" Kagome spat

"hn" was all his reply

It had become relatively quiet between the two. Uncomfortable with the silence, especially in such a dark place Kagome decided to break the silence.

"Why am I naked?"she asked

"You are not the only one who would like an answer to that" he stated

"Wait…. you're naked too?!" said Kagome blushing.

"Yes miko" he said

Kagome blushed harder realizing he could see her nakedness even in the dark. With his youkai sight, she was completely visible to him.

" calm down miko its not like you have never scene a man naked before have you" he asked "Calm yourself miko, it is unlikely that you have yet to see a man naked male at your age."

"For your information, I haven't. And no man has seen me naked either!"

"If it makes you feel any better miko no one has seen this form naked until now. You should feel honored" he said stepping into the light.

Kagome's mouth dropped in awe. He was simply beautiful. Her eyes followed the magenta stripes that ran up his arms and down his sides. They wrapped around his waist and ran down to his feet. He smirked as he watched her take in his form.

"Like what you see ka-go-me?" he asked

She squeaked and blushed a deep red, averting her gaze away from the god-like male.


	3. Chapter 3

Miko no more

chapter 3

"talking"

'thought'

foot steps

"Someone is coming" he said

Both looked toward the door as they heard it unlock. Kagura stepped in, throwing clothes at Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Why were we naked?" Kagome asked her

"Cause we need blood from both of you; which we got while you both were unconscious. And these are what you are getting to wear. You both won't be here much longer anyway Naraku has what he needed. I'm here to allow you to get dressed, then release you." she told Kagome

"Why did he need our blood" Kagome asked

" _He_ doesn't tell me everything, cause he doesn't trust me. " she said "But I'm sure we'll all know soon enough"

Kagura turned and left then. Their chains dropped releasing them.

"I am concerned with why he needed our blood" Kagome frowned

"As am I" he said while putting on the clothing given to them

Once they were dressed, Kagome walked over to try the door. It pushed right open.

"Can you help me get back to my group? I know I have no right to ask but I do not have any way to defend myself without my bow." Kagome asked

"Have you not learned how to use your reiki for fighting and creating weapons?" he asked

"No, Inuyasha won't let me learn. I want to so I can start protecting myself."she said

"I can teach you to control of it " he said

Surprised, Kagome slightly bowed her head

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I would greatly appreciate it"

Sesshomaru hnned as they walked out of the old house.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru caught something in her scent start to change, but wasn't sure what it was. Brushing it off he found his weapons outside the door.

"I will return you to your group." he stated

"Thank you " she said

It took half a day flying for them to get to Edo.

"Thank you again for taking me back. So how can you help train me unless you travel with us" she asked

"I will be traveling with you to train you " he said

"Oh boy Inuyasha is gonna flip" she laughed


	4. Chapter 4

Miko no more

Chapter 4

It was four days later when Inuyasha and the others showed up.

"Hey Kagome! Where the hell have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you" Inuyasha said

"Naraku kidnapped me and took something from me but I'm not sure what it is yet." Kagome said

"What the hell? Why is Sesshomaru's scent all over you. And what do you mean?" Inuyasha said

"Because we were both caught by Naraku; he took something for both of us and said that we would find out soon what it is." Kagome said

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sango said

"I agree Sango" said Miroku

"All we can do is wait and see. Until then, I will be training Kagome so she can fight, so I will be joining you." Sesshomaru stated

"Not in this lifetime!" Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword.

"Do I need remind you brother who's more of an alpha." Sesshomaru said

"This is my pack not yours" Inuyasha said

"Well, if you really think about it this pack belongs to Kagome. She is more of an alpha than you. She convinced all of you to join, did she not?" Sesshomaru pointed out

"Well yes, she did" said Sango and Miroku

"She also keeps the group in order, does she not" he said

"Yes" they replied

"Then she is your alpha by pack law" Sesshomaru said

"I don't care you're still not joining the group" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha **sit**! He is joining so I can learn to fight since none of you will teach me." Kagome said

"Kagome what did you do that for? I will teach you to fight, you don't need him" Inuyasha said standing up from the ground.

"I have asked you all before to teach me and you all seem reluctant to teach me anything at all." Kagome said

They all looked at the ground in shame knowing what she said was true.

"We will try multiple types of weapons to find ones you can handle properly." Sesshomaru said

"Thank you again, Lord Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha smugly and Inuyasha glared.


	5. Chapter 5

Miko no more

chapter 5

"talking"

'thought'

"So, what weapons are we gonna try first?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru

"First, I will teach you to control your reiki better so you can use it at will" he said

"OK seems like a good place to start" Kagome said

Sesshomaru took Kagome to an open field while no one was around and had her sit and meditate.

"You need to clear your head. Focus on your power, and pull it into a ball." Sesshomaru said

"OK" Kagome said

Kagome sat there letting her mind go blank, focusing only on her power pulling it together into a ball. She sat and practiced it till late in the afternoon. She had sweat running down her spine from the amount of energy it took to hold her power in a ball. After a while it started getting easier to pull it in and hold it. Now she was practicing holding it in so she could conceal her powers from others.

"That is good for now. We will practice more tomorrow, but for now rest"he said

Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the field. Kagome stood and walked to the closest stream stripping out of her clothes. She stepped into the water sighing as she lowered herself into the water.

'I need to practice every chance I get. I have to do well. But why do I want his approval so much?' Kagome thought

"Like I would ever get that from him" she laughed to herself not knowing she was being watched.

 **With Naraku**

"I finally have what I need. They will never expect this." Naraku said

A female was sitting next to him, swollen with child.

"The greatest weapon I have ever made." he said snickering "Soon Kagome, you will face the one thing you never thought you would."

"Naraku, what is your plan with the child? When will the baby come into play?" Kagura asked

"Soon this child will be the fall of the pesky miko" Naraku said

"For now, Kagura, your job is to protect this human til birth." he said leaving

 **back with Kagome**

'This water feels amazing.' Kagome thought

She let her mind wander to the one demon she has had her eyes on for awhile now smiling.

'he will never have feelings for me and I will enjoy every minuet I have with him and I wounder why something feels off like apart of me is missing. It's probably just me I hope I survive all this what ever Naraku has planed.' she thought looking up to the sky

from the forest with his aura and scent hidden.

'I must protect her till I know what Naraku has planned something feels like its missing wonder if she feels the same.' Sesshomaru thought

watching the miko. She stood up from the water. his eye slowly going over her body his eyes tinting red. Looking away from her.

'what is this feeling' he thought.

Until next time

please review and stay tuned till next time

will Kagome find whats missing or will

she find out to late.


	6. Chapter 6

Miko no more

chapter 6

"talking"

'thought'

Kagome walked over to the shore stepping out of the water. She reached into her bag and pulled out her miko garb.

'Guess I'll have to wear this til my other clothes are dry' she thought

After put her clothing on, Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. As he unmasked his aura, Kagome looked in his direction.

" What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"I am escorting you. I will be staying near until we know what Naraku is up to." he said

"Oh, thank you very much Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked

" Off looking for the dead one" he replied

'That's not surprising' she thought

"Where is everyone else?" Kagome asked.

"The slayer and monk are playing with Shippo." he said

"At least they are having fun. Will you walk with me for a bit, I don't feel like going back yet." she asked

"Where are we walking to?" he asked

"To one of my favorite spots around here. Most humans won't come down this far." Kagome said

"One of your favorite spots?" he asked

"Yes. Not much I can hide from you considering you have already seen me naked." Kagome stated

"Why would you seek out places for solitude?" he asked

"Dealing with your brother" she said

"He could find you by scent" he said

"True, but good luck. I remember him telling me of a type of flower that dulls his sense of smell."

"That's because he is only half demon" he stated

They continued in comfortable silence until they came to what looked like a wall. Kagome walked over to it and lifted a wall of vines, revealing a tunnel. She smiled, then went into the tunnel. He followed never knowing it was there. She kept walking with Sesshomaru right behind her. She came to a smaller opening and ducked inside. Sesshomaru did the same though he was barely able to fit through the opening. Kagome giggled at his awkward maneuvering. She walked into a big open room. There was a big spring and water flowers covered the ground except a small walkway down to the water. Sesshomaru recognized the flowers right away as moon flowers.

"I see why Inuyasha could never find you" he stated

"I love this place it's a hot spring and the flowers glow. which puts off just enough light to see. I have been here often, when I want to be alone or to think. It's a good place to meditate." she said

" If you come here to be alone why did you show this Sesshomaru?"

stay tuned till next time

thanks to my amazing beta


	7. Chapter 7

Miko no more

chapter 7

ok people I need your thought how do you all like the story please review that would be great

"Ghost Of A Rose (New Version)" by Blackmore's Night the song

I have decided goes with this story in a way if you haven't listen to this song.

"talking"

'thought'

"Because I know you like alone time, just as much as me." Kagome said watching the water. "Plus anytime I'm here, I can actually relax without a worry or anyone bugging me" she said smiling.

She closed her eyes and smiled bigger feeling safe again for once. Sesshomaru walked over to the water's edge and took a deep breath.

"It smells so pure here" Sesshomaru stated

"The water here is very pure. It has become healing water over time because of me." she said looking at him.

"How?" he asked curiously

" I have been pouring my reiki into the water for a year now." she said

"Wouldn't that harm any demon who touched it?" he asked

"No, because I was focusing on healing while I put my reiki into the water." she stated

She stood taking her shoes and socks off walking into the water letting it come to her waist. She started to glow a light purple.

"Do you trust me?" she asked

"Yes" he said

"Then come here" she said with an out-stretched hand.

He stood looking into her eyes. Seeing no deceit in her eyes, he walked into the water. He took her hand, letting her guide him deeper. The water was warm and relaxing; soothing his sore muscles he didn't know were sore. Feeling very refreshed, Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. Kagome glowed a brighter purple as she moved to his missing left arm. He started to glow along with her but without pain. He felt a tingling sensation at the end of his stub. Looking down he watched his arm grow back. It was as if it was never gone. His eyes went wide and looked up to her.

"How did you do that?." he asked

" I may not be able to use my powers to fight but I can heal just about anything and produce small barriers." she said smiling at him

"Inuyasha and the others don't know you can do, this do they?" he asked

" No, this place called to me a while ago. I found everything was dying or already dead. The cherry blossom tree over there was dead, I brought it back to life. I healed all of this on my own; over time the water became clear from the black water that was here. After awhile it started to heal on its own, I just keep helping it. Now it looks like this. I can show you what it looked like before when we go back to camp." she said

" You are very gifted Kagome" he stated in awe. " I have never seen anyone be able to heal like this"

"Sesshomaru I have to ask you something. Do you feel like something is amiss?" she asked

"Indeed, but I do not know what." he said

Kagome looked into his eyes her breath caught in her throat.

'He is so beautiful' she thought

'Why is she so captivating to me' he thought

'I wish he felt the same about me as I do of him' she thought looking away sadness taking over her emotions.

"Kagome what is wrong?" he said noticing her sudden mood change.

"Just human emotions" she said a tear rolling down her face

"Why are you crying?" he asked

"Nothing you would be interested in because I'm _human_ " she said

"This Sesshomaru will not ask again" he said firmly

"You ok, I am crying about you, something I can never have " she said looking at the ground tears rolling down her face and embarrassment now mixed in with her sadness.

"What do you mean? speak clearly" he said

"I really like you OK, but I know I can never have you because I'm human" she said turning and running away from him tears were streaming down her face now.

He darted over to her catching her in his arms, wrapping them around her. Turning her face up to his with one of his hands as he claimed her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she surrendered to him, pouring all her love into that one kiss knowing she may never get to again. Pulling back both breathing hard.

"How long?" he asked

"The day we met" she said looking into his eyes

He smiled at her.

"Then I too have something to admit." he said

" Ok but can I ask one question first, why have you never taken a mate?" she asked

whistles

I'm just gonna leave it here and let you hang for a bit. Hope you enjoyed the chapter

please review

I would love to hear your opinions on the story


	8. Chapter 8

Miko no more

chapter 8

yes I know what a cliffy sorry about that. I am going in for surgery on the 4th of august so bear with me on the postings.

"talking"

'thought'

on with the story.

"I have never taken a mate Kagome, because my beast has already chosen my mate a long time ago." Sesshomaru said

"Who did your beast choose?" Kagome asked

"Someone that until recently, was out of my reach." he said

"What do you mean out of reach? You're the great Sesshomaru, who wouldn't want to be with you?" she asked

"You, Kagome, my beast wants you." Sesshomaru said claiming her mouth.

"Oh" Kagome sighed after the kiss

"So what now?" Kagome said with a blush.

"We finish our task in finding and killing Naraku." he said

"I wonder how much longer till we find out what Naraku has planned" Kagome said

"I do not know" he said

 **WITH NARAKU**

Naraku watched Kagome and Sesshomaru through Kanna's mirror and laughed.

"This will be very entertaining." Naraku said

"Kagura, how close is the baby of being born" he demanded

"At the rate she is going, just a few more days. What is your plan with the child?" Kagura said

" Did you have the spell cast on the baby" Naraku asked, ignoring her question

" Yes, Naraku the spell was performed to change the baby to their baby; but I don't see how this is gonna be their downfall." Kagura said

"You will see when the time comes. Dog demons so predictable" he said

BACK WITH KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU

"We should head back to the village " Kagome said

"Indeed" he said

They left the cove and headed back to the group. They walked in a nice and comfortable silence. As they entered the village, Inuyasha ran to them.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You would do well not to raise your voice at my mate to be, _half breed_." Sesshomaru said sternly

"Mate?" Inuyasha said

"Yes, my mate to be" Sesshomaru said

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY, you have no say! You have Kikyo, and you have made that very clear to me! So don't say anything; I'm not yours, I never have been, and never will be. SIT BOY even if I was able to be yours, I wouldn't because you are demanding rude, and very disrespectful, SIT, always telling others I'm just your shard detector. Well I'm not OK so bug off and leave it alone!" Kagome was yelling by the end and Inuyasha was a good 8 feet into the ground now.

Well that's it for this chapter

please read and review

thanks to my amazing betta


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 miko no more

The Change

Kagome walked off, leaving Inuyasha in the hole muttering about stupid half breed and them being over possessive . As Kagome got to Kaede's hut from above her she hears

"Kagome Kagome Kagome" whispered by an unknown caller

Kagome stopped and looked up

'That's weird, there's no one there but I could have swore I heard my name being called.' Kagome thought

As she looked down she heard screams inside her head, seeing Sesshomaru she let out a scream of pain. Dark energy was building inside her wanting release as her body tried to push it all out. Sesshomaru flashed right next to her

"What's wrong Kagome? Sesshomaru asked

"Take me far from the village as fast as you can where no one will get hurt" she said through gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru picked her up and took off into the sky. Flying quickly from the area to a wide open field he landed and sat her down.

"Run Sesshomaru, I don't want you to get hurt. I can't hold it back much longer!" Kagome said

Sesshomaru moved away from her watching her with concern. Kagome's head fell back letting out a demonic scream. Her body started to glow black. Then, it released from her waves of energy. Every thing within a good mile was being affected by it. The energy slammed into Sesshomaru. But, instead of it killing him or harming him it protected him. Looking around, everything the energy touched was dead nothing survived but him. Kagome was passed out on the ground. Sesshomaru landed next to her and bent down to pick her up.

"Oyi Sesshomaru! What the hell was that?" Inuyasha demanded

"This one is unsure. I believe the elder miko might know." Sesshomaru suggested

Once they were back at the hut, Sesshomaru brought her in and laid her down on a mat.

"Was that Kagome who emitted that energy?" Kaeda asked

"Indeed. Her energy went from purple to black and glowed brighter. Then she released a massive amount of energy. Her scent changed for only a moment, but she smelled full demon." Sesshomaru said


	10. Chapter 10

Miko no more

sorry everyone for the long wait. I had writer's block then had to go in for emergency gallbladder surgery. hopefully I will pick back up on the postings.

chapter 10

the cause

"There could be a few things that can cause this, but I have never seen it with me own eyes before." Kaede said

"Explain please" Sesshomaru asked

" Kagome is becoming a demon. It's slowly taking over her body and changing her holy power in to that of a demon's. The more she uses her holy powers the faster she will change." Kaede said

"So she will no longer be a miko and there is no way to stop the change?" Sesshomaru asked

"That is correct. Only time will tell how fast it's moving. And there are only a few things that can cause this: either she has had a pup with a very powerful demon such as yourself Sesshomaru, or she was infected by one." Kaede said

"How do we find out?" Inuyasha asked

"Time is the only way I know of how to be sure." Kaede said

"So we wait? Could Naraku have anything to do with this?"Inuyasha asked

"We are not sure what he took from us; only time will tell on what Naraku's next move will be. It's been quiet. Almost too quiet." Sesshomaru said

with Naraku

"Kagura how is the pregnant women doing?" Naraku asked

"She is very close, the medicine we gave her will speed it up quickly. Also, she is going to die birthing the child." Kagura said

"So what if she dies, we only need the child" Naraku said

"It should be soon enough then" Kagura said

"Good. Get me the moment she goes into labor" Naraku said

I will try to update more ty for my beta hope you all enjoy


	11. Chapter 11

Miko No More

chapter 11

One week later

"Naraku, I have concerns about the woman. She is much larger than she should be with how far along she is." Kagura said

"What are you suggesting" Naraku said

"That she is carrying more than one child; which is possible due to the demon father." Kagura said

"Interesting.." Naraku said

"What is the plan Naraku? This could be getting dangerous fast." Kagura asked

"You will know when the time comes. Don't ask again" Naraku said

"Yes Naraku" Kagura said

BACK WITH THE GANG

"I hate waiting around! It's like Naraku just vanished, not even a minion has come after us. Something bad is going to happen. Maybe we should check out where they were keeping you both. We might find some answers there." Inuyasha said

"It couldn't hurt. It's better than waiting around here." Sango said

"OK, well let's get ready to go" Kagome said

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"I don't know, but it beats sitting here and waiting" Kagome said

Kagome stood and grabbed her bag and started to pack food and bandages. All of the sudden she grabbed her stomach. She felt as if something kicked inside of her.

'Did I just feel something kick inside me?' Kagome thought. 'No, I must be imagining things. I'm not pregnant, I haven't even lost my virginity yet"

She finished packing her bag.

It was just about night fall when they all met back up at Kaede's hut.

"Let's stay for the night, have a good meal and leave at first light" Kagome suggested

"Good idea" Sango said

"I'll go hunt for meat" Inuyasha said heading out the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, since you are alpha wouldn't you be the one to hunt?" Miroku asked

"Normally, yes, but with Naraku planning something I would rather protect the pack so I know everyone is safe." Sesshomaru said

"Ah, that would make sense" Miroku replied

Kagome got the fire going and ready to cook whatever Inuyasha brought back. Inuyasha came through the door with a deer skinned and gutted ready to cut and cook.

"Here Kagome" he laid it down on a mat.

"Thank you" Kagome replied


	12. Chapter 12

Miko no more

chapter 12

sorry for the long wait I don't have a beta and have been busy with work and life so now on with the story

Kagome knelled by the deer and started cutting it up and putting some over the fire to cook and then cutting some up raw for Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Shippo and Kiarar.

"Shippo "Kagome said

"yes mam" Shippo replied

"Sesshomaru has made me aware of something that you need to start doing to be able to get stronger" Kagome said

"OK what is it mama" Shippo asked

"you need to start eating uncooked meat every once in awhile because it has nutrients that you need as a full demon and with out it you will slow down in growth" Kagome told him

"i have to eat raw meat?" he asked

"yes my dear did you ever eat raw meat as a pup?" Kagome asked

"i use to all the time" he said

"can you start eating it again for me Shippo " Kagome asked

"yes mama do I have to eat it all the time" Shippo asked

"not all the time but at least every other day OK so starting tonight you will have raw meat and Sesshomaru said he will teach you to hunt small things while we travel OK" Kagome said

"OK mama" Shippo said with a smile

Kagome handed Shippo his plate with raw and cooked meat and then Sesshomaru sango and muroku the Inuyasha. then placing a plate on the ground for Kiarar. Then Kagome grabbed a plate and sat down to eat herself. Once everyone was finished with dinner Kagome stood and gathered the dishes and started cleaning up from dinner.

"would you like some help Kagome?" sango asked

"thanks sango that would be great." Kagome said

"are you sure its a good idea to go back to where you were held" sango asked

"i don't know but we have to start somewhere." Kagome said

"ok lets get some rest goodnight Kagome" sango said

"goodnight sango" Kagome said

laying out her sleeping bag. Everyone settled down for the night Sesshomaru sitting the closest to Kagome. Inuyasha sitting by the door Shippo crawled in the blanket with Kagome and they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Miko no more

chapter 13

"talking"

'thought'

" _beast"_

the sun began to slowly rise waking Sesshomaru first leaning over he slowly shook Kagome to waken her Kagome slowly turned to face the person shaking her awake.

"the sun is up Kagome we should get ready to eat then take are leave." Sesshomaru said

"OK can you wake everyone else" Kagome said I'm gonna go get some water for tea.

Sesshomaru slowly went to all the members waking everyone up one by one as he woke Shippo Kagome came back through the door with water kneeling down and starting the fire up. She grabbed the kettle for heating water. Then grabbed some meat to give to everyone once the tea is ready. She gave everyone there drinks and food then sat and ate her own food. While Kagome was eating she felt a weird sensation come over her

'what is going on with me what did he do to me and why do I keep feeling like something is amiss.' Kagome thought

"are you OK "Sesshomaru asked

"yes why do you ask" Kagome said

"your scent changed that you are worried about something?" Sesshomaru said

"i keep getting this feeling that I'm missing something but I don't know what." Kagome said

everyone finished there food and started packing everything up Kagome and sango clean the dishes and put everything away picking up there sleeping bags they loaded the stuff on to ahaun then they all started heading in the direction of the place in which Kagome and Sesshomaru were held. As time passed Sesshomaru was watching Kagome.

'she looks lost in thought what is it we are forgetting she is not the only one getting this feeling' Sesshomaru thought

the sun was now high in the sky when Kagome called for a break to drink some water and have a snack.

"how long will it take to get there" Inuyasha asked

"6 days of walking to arrive where we were held" Sesshomaru said

thank you all for reading please comment

remember I don't have a beta atm so sorry for bad grammar and punctuation


	14. Chapter 14

Miko no more

chapter 14

I will be trying to update as soon as possible things are finally calming down at my house with my son and work please let me know what your thoughts are suggestions are always welcome and constructive criticism well on with the story I will also try making the chapters a little longer

"talking"

'thought'

" _beast"_

after the water had been drank and snacks finished everyone gathered things up again. then started back on the road. Inuyasha walking in front with sango, miroku ,Shippo and Kiarar behind that was Ah Au with jaken,Rin and Kagome behind at with Sesshomaru at the rear watching over everyone.

'why do I keep feeling this way like something is missing ' Kagome thought while walking.

They continued walking till it was close to dusk.

"we should make camp for the night " Kagome said

" I agree " sango said

Kagome and sango set the bags down and went to get fire wood Inuyasha went out to find food for the group while Sesshomaru stood watch over everyone. miroku found some tinder to start the fire

Kagome and sango came back with arms full of wood placing the wood down for the fire Kagome used her lighter and started the fire Sesshomaru looked at her very curiously

"it's a lighter" Kagome said it can create fire with less work

"hn" Sesshomaru replied looking back at the sky going back lost in thought

'i wonder whats on Sesshomaru's mind he is very quite today' Kagome thought

Inuyasha came back with a small bore already skinned and gutted. Kagome and sango get the bore on a stick over the fire so it can start cooking,

"lord Sesshomaru would you mind taking a walk with me to find a warm spring so I can take a bath" Kagome asked looking up at him

"indeed I can Inuyasha protect the pack until I return with Kagome" Sesshomaru said pulsing out his aura to ward off any smaller demons in the area.

"yes Sesshomaru keep her safe." Inuyasha said

Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and walked over to Sesshomaru who wrapped his arm around her and took to the sky. The evening was warm the sky was clear Kagome looked at Sesshomaru

"so what has been on your mind Sesshomaru you have been very quite and looked lost in thought most of the day" Kagome asked

ok thanks for reading until next time

please leave a review if you would

im still looking for a beta if interested pm me


	15. Chapter 15

Miko no more

chapter 15

"talking"

'thought'

" _beast"_

"so what's on your mind Sesshomaru" Kagome asked

"i have been having weird feelings i've never had before. things that don't make sense." Sesshomaru said

"what do you mean Sesshomaru" Kagome asked

" a feeling that I have forgotten something important to me or that something is missing that im unaware of" Sesshomaru said

"your feeling that way as well I have been having the same feeling I wonder what it means I have also been having a few other feelings that are weird to me that I shouldn't have them" Kagome said

"hn and what feelings would that be" Sesshomaru asked

"feeling like a baby kicking me inside but I'm not pregnant I don't understand to why I would feel that" Kagome said

"a baby kicking inside of you?" Sesshomaru said with brows raised

"yes" Kagome said

"hmm we have been having the same feelings I believe this has something to do with Naraku and what he took from us." Sesshomaru said

"that would make sense if it is true we will be finding out soon what his plan is." Kagome said

" _Naraku is behind this and we need to find out what and why " his beast said to Sesshomaru_

" _indeed " Sesshomaru replied_

"uh Sesshomaru are you ok your eyes are flickering between red and gold" Kagome asked concerned

"i was talking with me beast" Sesshomaru said

"talking with your beast? You mean its an actual person." Kagome asked

" I thought you knew this already?" Sesshomaru questioned

"the only one the is demon that I had been around is Inuyasha Shippo kirara and you I thought it was you just in a different form" kagome said

"hm true Shippo will get his once he has become older and has matured Inuyasha wont have one due to him only being half demon they cant talk or control there demon blood side" sesshomaru said

"oh well that makes more sense" kagome said

Kagome turned and walked over to the spring and started to undressing not caring that he was watching he had already seen her naked so why should it matter now once everything was off she folded all the clothes and placed them on a rock next to the hot spring. She slowly walked into the water till she found a spot to sit down to relax the water was warm she sighed as the heat soaked into her skin warming her.


End file.
